Insanity
by KingOfGames001
Summary: He's alive. Of course he is alive. He. Is. Alive./ Ever wonder how exactly Sabo reacted to the news of Ace's capture and death? and what exactly did it do to him?


I really do hate myself cuz I always make stories but I never finish them on time lol but I really really want to do this. Also I'm as kind of a birthday gift for myself since its coming real close (19 of Feb) lolz anyways hope you guys enjoy :)

I do not own One Piece or any of these amazing characters

* * *

Walking down the dark hall Sabo couldn't stop the events that started to arise once again in his head. This dark hall was just like his head. Void. Black. All it had was the painful remembrance of the news that he was given earlier.

* * *

Coming back from another successful mission wasn't anything new for the second in command of the Revolutionary Army. Sabo had come earlier than he was supposed to looking for Dragon and see if he could get started on that Dressrosa case that has been there for quite some time. Another reason he came is because he felt something in the air was wrong. _But what is it?_

Entering the main hall there was a whole crowd of people gathered there. Last he checked there was no meeting scheduled today for anything. So why was everybody here? And... Why did it feel like everyone was staring at him? As if gauging for his reaction... Walking further into the crowd he saw Koala holding a scrunched up newspaper.

"Koala what's the meaning of this? Why are you all just standing around here? We have work to do" Sabo was starting to get a little mad now. Everybody was silent. I mean yea there was times where he felt lazy but they had a job to do. The thing that was starting to get to him though was that not even his closest friend was saying anything.

"Sabo... There's something that you have to know about and when you do I hope you remember what you just said about our job because it comes first." Koala looked at Sabo dead in the eye so he could see how serious she was being about this.

What was Koala talking about? Why was that feeling of foreboding getting worse as the seconds go by? _What the hell is going on?!_

Koala lifted up the newspaper  
so Sabo could see the article that was plastered on the front page for all to see.

_**Portgas D Ace captured and imprisoned in Impel Down waiting for his death sentence.**_

..._What?_

Throwing the newspaper to the ground Sabo was shoving people out of his way Koala right behind him calling out his name. But he ignored her and everything else around him. All he had on his mind was Ace.  
Ace the boy that he met in gray terminal. The boy who would glare at him and speak rudely to him with venom etched into every word. The boy who had helped him in a sticky situation. The boy who became his brother. Ace. No there was no fucking way he could've gotten captured. All of their life they had been running away from those who wanted their head but they would never succeed. Ace was the second in command of the Whitebeard Pirates. _Fuck_. _**Why why why why why why did he get caught? **_It doesn't matter. Sabo wasn't going to let Ace just wait for his death. He was going to rescue him.

"Sab-"

First he needed to go to his room and grab his faithful pipe staff. Grab all the necessities and there.  
"Sabo"

From there he would get a small submarine and make his way to Impel Down. Thats in itself would be tricky but he'd figure something out.

"Sabo"

Fuck he was forgetting about Luffy. After that whole event with him and his crew disappearing he wondered anxiously how he was doing but he knew Kuma so he should be safe. But what if he gets this news? Idiot of course he would get it it's all over the world. He knew his brother and he would have the same kind of thinking as him but Luffy wasn't ready for this. He was still just a rookie. If anything he had to stop his little brother.

"SABO!"

"**WHAT!**" Looking back he searched for the person who dared to stop him.

Finally able to catch her breath Koala looked at Sabo, "What do you think you're doing Sabo? You can't just leave. You even said it yourself we have a job to do and that takes priority over anything...even over your own brother"

"Nothing and listen to me Koala _**nothing**_ takes priority over my _**family**_" Glaring at his friend he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How can she just expect him to not care about this?!

"Sabo Dragon-san wouldn't allow it plus your brother is part of the Whitebeard Pirates and they wouldn't leave him in his time of need"

"I have to go!"

"You can't! You can't Sabo and Im sorry..." Tears were running down her face as she finished her sentence. _Im so sorry Sabo_

He knew it. He knew he wasn't going to be allowed to go but its _**his**_ brother for fucks sake! If it was the other way around he knew Ace would come to the rescue no matter what.

"Damnit... _**DAMNIT**_!" He punched the nearest thing to him which was a stone wall. Punching it repeatedly he ripped through his leather gloves and now his knuckles were beginning to become bloody. But he didn't care. He needed this. _Cause damage_. _Punish yourself you poor excuse of a brother_. More blood more damage. Sabo rested his hands against the wall as he started to pound his head against it hoping for more blood to come out.

"_**Sabo stop!**_" Koala ran over to her dear friend wrapping her arms around his middle as she hauled him away from the wall. She had never seen Sabo like this. It was honestly terrifying her. He was getting out of control. She couldn't let him hurt himself anymore.

"_**LET ME GO!**_"

"_**NO!**_"

Sabo tried to shake her off but it only proved to be futile.

"_**FUCK KOALA LET ME GO!**_" He was starting to consider fighting against Koala if she didn't let go of him this second.

"Sabo please calm down!"

Just as he was turning around to give her a good shove everything went black.

Panting as Sabo was finally knocked out she brought him to the floor with her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Hack" looking at Sabo she wondered how he would react later when he awoke in his room. They would most likely have to lock him in his room. She just hoped Sabo would forgive her...

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
